Food Feud
Food Feud is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Mr. Pickles creates Food War 1. . ]] Roles Starring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Featuring *Nutty *Pierce *Frostbite *The Mole Appearances *Puffy *Twinkie *Cubey *Josh *Hippy *Cuddles *Cheesy *Minttles Plot In the school cafeteria, everyone is seen enjoying their lunch. Lammy walks into the cafeteria and orders food from The Mole chef. When she finds a place to sit, Mr. Pickles pops out of her lunch box, making her laugh. While Lammy is occupied, he throws a grape. Nearby, Pierce is seen stealing Puffy's lunch money, when he gets hit by the grape and turns to find the laughing Lammy. The infuriated Pierce swipes a plate of food from a passing Hippy and throws it at Lammy for revenge. Josh is seen at the cafeteria getting his lunch, but all he got is gross gruel. He sat at a table until he gets inspiration. Within moments, the students start throwing food all over the place. Cuddles throws his carrots and impales Hippy in the eye. Lammy sees Mr. Pickles running across the table and chases after him, enduring countless food ammo in the process. Meanwhile, Nutty opens his lunch bag in hopes of eating something sweet, only to find a stick of celery. He throws it away, impaling Minttles, and goes to find something of his taste. Mr. Pickles is almost at reach and Lammy closes in. But her plan is ruined when Twinkie splatters a pie in her face. Lammy wipes the pie off and sees that Mr. Pickles has escaped, then she jumps out of the way after nearly being run over by a giant cheese wheel with Cheesy on top. Puffy is run over by the cheese wheel, which soon slips on a banana peel and sends Cheesy into the wall. Josh didn't notice the carnage as he is making a big picture of a fast food meal (A hamburger, fries and a shake). Straight after he putted his thumbs up, Lammy grabs Josh away back to the cafeteria. Gum gets stuck to Pierce's quills and Nutty grabs it. He runs off with the sticky gum and soon skins Pierce. Just as Nutty prepares to chew the gum, Cubey whacks him with a bat and takes it. Nutty sees the sushi section and spies Frostbite licking green ice cream. Nutty tells Frostbite to look the other way, then quicky uses a scooper to swipe the ice cream with wasabi. Frostbite takes a lick on the spicy wasabi, causing him to snap. Frostbite beats Nutty to a pulp and then puts him on a table, where The Mole unknowingly cuts him to pieces. Mr. Pickles reaches a table. But The Mole grabs him and cuts him up as well. A bruised, food-covered Lammy arrives at the table just in time for The Mole to present her with a tray of sushi (filled with squirrel meat and chopped pickle). The episode ends with Lammy throwing up. Moral "Nobody wins food fights!" Deaths #Minttles is impaled by a stick of celery. #Puffy is run over by a cheese wheel. #Cheesy splatters on a wall. #Pierce is flayed by the gum. #Nutty and Mr. Pickles are chopped to pieces by The Mole. Injuries #Hippy is impaled in the eye by a carrot. #Lammy is hit by foods during her chase for Mr. Pickles. Trivia *This is the second episode to take place in a cafeteria, after Gimmy my Lunch Money. Coincidentally, both episodes feature Lammy, Mr. Pickles, Nutty, Pierce, and The Mole (as the chef). *Freezy was originally supposed to appear in this episode, but was removed at the last second for reasons unknown. *One of the few times Mr. Pickles dies. *The fast food picture is seen again in the first episode of Series 10 of Josh's Big Picture Showcase along with a buzzard made during birdwatching and Josh's self portrait! Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 23 Episodes